Path Of A Cursed Shinobi
by Platinum Man
Summary: A year before the sealing of the Kyuubi, something had entered the human realm hunting the NineTails. Why is it after the Kyuubi? Since the fox had been sealed inside Naruto what does that mean for are young hero? Plus Naruto has been training with Jiraiy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Flame of Recca.

The Path Of A Cursed Shinobi

By: Platinum Man

Chap. 1- Awaking

"Hai" - speech

_Hai _- thoughts

Summary- A year before the sealing of the Kyuubi, something had entered the human realm hunting the Nine-Tails. Why is it after the Kyuubi? Since the fox had been sealed inside Naruto what does that mean for are young hero? Plus Naruto has been training with Jiraiya to prepare him to fight the Akatuski and to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke form Orochimaru. What will this third factor add to the already problem filled life of Uzumaki Naruto? Fallow Naruto on his last year of training with Jiraiya and his return to Konoha and his trails with being a shinobi,. Plus a group that wants revenge against the Kyuubi? How will this affect the fate of Naruto as he learns something about his heritage.

* * *

Slowly the moon began it slow rise to the center of the sky and bringing along with it eternal companion the night.

The moon was as it always was, watching down upon the Earth as it has done, since its birth. As it has and as it always will. The earth began to sleep.

But, to some that is a lie.

Especially in a forest, nocturnal animal such as owls, bats and even insects roam the night. Searching for food or on the look out for some predators that hunts them both during the day and at night.

So these animals where the only witnesses to the black swirling vortex made up of nothing but red and black energy. It had just suddenly, appeared in one of the forest few grooves. The swirling mass appeared to a portal of some kind. Slowly something began to appear form the portal.

A Ball came through.

A Ball of energy came through.

Yes, a _Ball of energy_.

It was a swirling ball of blackish red floated out of the portal. Once it had cleared the portal the portal closed up. The ball hovered right there neither moving in any directions. Suddenly bolts of energy began to shoot from the ball in any direction. The bolts began to move together and started to form an outline of something.

It began to take the shape of four-legged creature. Then from the outline of the four-legged animal it began to increase in size reaching up until it was six-stories tall. Then muscles began to appear on it then with it blackish-blue fur. Two eyes that where glowing a blood like crimson with cat like golden iris.

But, what was shocking was the eight long black with one big thick red line in each of it tails

Opening it mouth you, could see that it mouth was filled with teeth that looked like they where five-foot long deadly blades instead of teeth.

**_" Kyuubi…"_** it had growled/panted out.

Then suddenly it knees began to shake.

_**THUUUUUDWWWWUUMMPPPP!**_

It crashed to the floor of the forest, destroying dozen trees, plants. The creature was panting hard each of its deep breaths made the trees around it sway to and froe.

_Damn it! I used too much power! The fox will find me!_

Reaching out with it weakened senses trying to locate its nemesis.

There! The Nine-tails was about ten thousand miles due west.

_Good. He was far enough away. Also, he appears to be hibernating. EXCELLENT! But, my power is almost completely used up just from crossing into this dimension. As I am now the fox would kill me without so much as a thought._

It had to hide itself until its power was back to full strength.

But, how?

It couldn't let the Kyuubi know that it was here or it would lose it main trump card against it. The element of surprise that it appeared to still have.

But how was it going to hide from the fox? The Kyuubi was known for having the best ability to track or locate anyone or anything. Heck, it was capable of sensing if something or someone had been in area up to so long.

How was it going to hide from the fox?

Suddenly it picked up something else that was pretty powerful.

_What that? _

_Humans? _

_No. Humans never have this much power._

But, the feel of all of the different energies' held the distinct flavor of Humans. So that could only mean that indeed it was humans.

But, the Kyuubi would never let a pathetic species like humans gain this much power. Unless, the Kyuubi was after something entirely else rather then the humans or unless it was after something a human possessed?

_Yes, that it. _That had to be the answer as to why the Nine-tails would allow any primitives race grow this strong.

But, what was it after?

It would have to find out first. It would have to study the humans while it regained it power. Humans… Human!

_Humans! _

_That's it! That's my answer! _Its thoughts were flooded with relief and a sadistic glee. The Kyuubi wasn't attacking the humans so then why not hide as a human.

Slowly the demon began to flow with its remaining power. It began to shrink from its six-story tall form to the size of a six-foot tall human.

The _man _was six-foot tall, he was well muscled but not bulky having more of a lithe figure, his hair went down to the middle of his back hanging in a loose pony-tail but his hair was the same black that his fur had been with streaks of red through out his hair, he wore a simple green tee-shirt and had a pair of silk slacks on. What was really disturbing was that his eyes where silted like that of a cat and where a blood red.

Looking down at his new temporary form. He nodded his head in satisfaction.

"This form will do for now." His voice was a deep baritone voice and it would give anyone the impression that it was a human mans voice. But, this voice had this absolute note of darkness hidden within it that which no human would or could ever be able to have within their voice.

_Now it time for me to find a lair._ With that thought in mind the demon in the disguise as a human, jumped to the nearest tree then continued to jump tree to tree while it searched for it new lair.

After searching for a couple for a couple hours it had found a cave big enough to hide in but it wouldn't fight it true form only it's human form. It had to hurry and rest to regain its power back before the Kyuubi awoke and found it powerless. But, if it used this cave it would have to remain as a human that would take years for it to regain its full power back. On the other hand that would give some time to find out what the Kyuubi was up to.

It wasn't the best option but it was all that it had at this moment. Moving to the entrance if the cave the transformed demon, slashed the palm of it right hand. Letting it blood flow and it covered it hands it then began to make seals that surrounded the entire entrance of the cave all 360 degrees.

When it had completed the seals it double and even checked each of the seals, when it was satisfied that all was in order then it walked outside of the cave. Sending a spark of its power to the seals. Each of the seals began to glow a bright red then slowly as if time was going backwards the opening of the cave sealed it self shut until it looked as if there had never been a cave there. Walking up to where the cave entrance had been it looked to see if the seam of the entrance was visible or not.

Seeing that it left no indications that it had been there previously the demon turned to the forest. It then headed into the forest; it had to find a couple of servants to aid it while it slept.

Three hours later it had returned with five animals with it. Three where crows, one was a wolf and the last was a squirrel. Tying them up and making sure that they where unable to escape he once again cut his palm and let his hand be covered in blood once more. Then it picked out one of the crows, and then slowly but surely it began to cover the entire crow with seals. Once the bird was covered with theses different seals then the ones that it had used to seal it cave. It summoned some of it power and pushed it chakra into the seals that covered the crow. Like before with the cave the seals began to glow bright red then they where absorbed into the crows eyes.

For a few moments all was silent, the demon carefully watched and waited for any sign that the crow was still a live. A twitch… then another… the crow began to open and close it beak then the bird gave what it would consider a full body shudder, then it moved it head and stared at the one that had covered it with the seals. Its eyes flashed the same blood red as the one that was holding it then it began to caw.

Yes… Master, what is it that you want me to do? To anyone else they would have heard the crows squawking but to the demon it heard words.

He smirked "Now just wait until I finish with the others." Undoing the bindings on the crow he then released it. It flew onto a tree branch and waited for his master to finish with the other animals.

Turning his attention back onto the other animals " Sooo… Which one of you wants to go next?" he chuckled at his question. " How about you?" he said as he grabbed the squirrel and once again as he had done with the crow he did the same thing with the squirrel, the wolf and the other two crows. Now all five of the animals had glowing red eyes as the transformed demon.

Looking at his servents he gave them instructions " Now my pets… You each shall find the Kyuubi and spy on him for me. Learn all that you can and send all that you see back to me. Now GO!"

Yes… Master." They each gave what they consider a bow then fled into the night. Each to search for their master enemy, and to spy on him so that their master could find out what it was after.

_Soon… Kyuubi I shall know what you seek then, I'll crush you._

Seeing that his servents had left to search for its prey, he head back to his hidden den.

Bringing his right hand up to his mouth he bit his thumb and drew some blood. Pressing his blood covered finger to where the cave entrance had been. Then into his and through his blood he sent the nearly the rest of his power into the wall. Just like before when the cave had moved closed like a pair of sliding doors, the mountain wall slide open and the cave was revealed once more.

Entering about two feet into his new den he turned around to the right side of the cave wall and once more brought his bleeding thumb and placed it once more on the cold stone wall. Focusing his power once more he willed the cave entrance closed once more.

Reaching the very end of the cave he found, a spot that would suit it needs. Reaching to the very back wall on the left side he once more cut his palm and wrought a few more seals that took an impression of a half circle that was about three feet all around. Placing its hand onto the seals sending a little spark of power into the seals, they flashed red once then they faded into the rock bed and disappeared. For a moment nothing happened, then suddenly the cave began to shake. Where the seals had been something was emerging out of the stone wall. Out of the wall came a black marble chair ahhh… correction a black marble throne emerged form the wall. He stared at his creation for a few moments. Before he shrugged and grumbled, " It will do."

He took a seat on his throne and closed his eyes. Reaching out through his power he found the connection to each of his animal servants choosing one of the crows he was able to see what it had seen since it two and a half hours since it left. Each of his servents had yet reached to where it had sensed the Nine-tails about in a daytime the crows would reach it first then the wolf and finally the squirrel would reach it a few days later. Then the search for what the Kyuubi was after would truly begin.

Taking it continuous back to where it could study and watch all five of its servants at once. Then entered a trance that would allow it to regain its power and study the Kyuubi at the same time it would take years or maybe two decades until it had its powers back fully in this form. But, until it knew what the Kyuubi was up to it would wait and buy its time until it had all of the information that it needed then it would destroy it foe.

It would wait, what were a few decades to the thousands of centuries that it had waited to find the Kyuubi in the first place and to get into this dimension. It would wait then it would win.

_When I fully awake it will be your end Kyuubi… heh… Then I Shall Reign! Heh...HAHAHAHAHA!_

And so it slept.

* * *

It had been sixteen-years since that night.

Sixteen years since that, being had went into hibernation. Fifteen since the sealing of the Nine-tailed fox into it container that just happen to be a blond haired, blue eyed, whiskered birth marks on each of its cheeks, with an insane fox like grin that was usually plastered on his face boy.

That boys name was and is Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto had for the past eighteen months been traveling around and training with his master and that was the reason as to why he and his sensei where standing in a desert across from each other eyeing each other.

The sand filled hot desert wind blew across his whiskers marked face. Ignoring the sand as it ran across his face, some was getting into his eyes. He was thankful to the past three month of training that he had endured in this desert. Because of that he was able to ignore the sand and continued on with his task.

Analyzing the area of desert that he was in.

His eyes roamed across the landscape to see if he could use any of it in the coming fight.

But, all he could see where rocks, sand and sand dunes that just wouldn't help much plus the raising sun was a making the desert heat unbearable.

Naruto was learning to hate the desert with a fierce passion.

Naruto was ready as could be to get the hell out of this desert and way from it damnable heat, that he and his sensei where here for training.

Why was he training in a desert? Because, his perverted Sensei said it would be good training that was why he was here sweating his balls off.

Sure Ero-sennin had said that he needs experience in fighting in unfamiliar conditions.

But, he was so fucking tired of this kind of training. Sure some of them he could understand but, others those where so fucking useless.

He could understand fighting on water from when Kakashi-sensei had fought with Zabuza, sure he knew how to water-walk but according to Jiraiya that wasn't enough so after leaving Konoha the Toad- Sannin had immediately took him to a huge ass lake.

There he was told that he had to walk on the water fine no problem right, wrong he had to do it on while standing on his hands that had taken the whole damn day, then for the next two days he had to lay face down on the water, then on his back while laying on top of the water and not sink an inch.

Next came was cartwheels, handsprings, running, jumping, hopping, jogging around the lake, push-ups, jumping jacks, handstands, sit-ups and a whole bunch more on the water that had taken a whole two whole weeks to get all of that down. Then finally he had to learn how to fight on water against his sensei.

Once he was able to fight on the water decently by Jiraiya standards he then taught him a couple of water techniques and several fire jutsu when he wasn't do anything or practicing his Taijutsu with Jiraiya or any of his new perverted nin jutsu's that he had recently created much to Jiraiya happiness.

Jiraiya had him practicing making the Rasengan one handed without a kagebushin to help him. That had taken a whole month between his other training just to get that down.

They continued to train there for the next three months until Ero-sennin said that he had that down enough.

Then it had been tree waking all over again, heading deep in one of fire country's thickest forest, he had to relearn no handed tree climbing this time.

But, telling Jiraiya that he could do that all ready hadn't made a big with him. So Jiraiya told him to climb a tree with no hands. Picking the tree closet to him Naruto ran up it until he got to the top.

Turning his focus to the ground expecting to see an impressed teacher instead, he had an almost bored expression on.

Looking up he had yelled "That it Brat?" Getting a confused nod in return.

" That not No Handed Tree Climbing, This is **_real _**No Handed Tree Climbing!" making sure to emphasize the real.

Jiraiya slowly, began to walk up the tree next to the one Naruto was standing on. He walked all the way up to the top. Not once increasing or decreasing the speed of his walk that he had began with, while climbing up the tree.

Upon reaching the top of the tree he turned his gaze onto Naruto and slowly raised an eyebrow at his confused pupil quit calmly told Naruto that was real tree climbing. The way Kakashi had shown Team Seven had been the basic of this Chakra controlling exercise.

So then Naruto had spent the rest of that whole day and the next eleven days just get to that excise down pat.

His sensei had then made him stand on the smallest twig on the tree that he could find and balance on it with only on one toe for the next five hours straight without falling down once. That had taken two whole damn weeks after that he had to form the Rasengan and hold onto it while balancing on the twig for as long as he could.

Next came fighting on the sides of the trees or on their branches, or jumping from tree to tree while fight his sensei. The next three months passed that way the only other things that he had learnt during that time how to improve was his Taijutsu, weapon throwing and learning the basics of seal making.

After spending Five months their, they then set out to Earth Country to practice mountain climbing also how to fight on an mountain while using chakra. All the while he was learning dozens of earth jutsus and more sealing techniques, taijutsu and weapons training.

After staying in the earth country for the next six months learning several earth base jutsu's. They had set out for Wind Country home to some of the biggest sections desert and rock formations in any of the other country.

So upon reaching a town that was close enough to one of the winds country's worst sections of deserts the training commenced once more.

Sure they stayed in the village but they spent the rest of the time out in the desert training Naruto in how to fight in the desert and not to sink in the quicksand. So after learning on how to stand on the sand using chakra then came quicksand walking, sure it was very similar to water-walking but, even more difficult because the sand would move with any vibration and the movement would through off his balance then he would more or less end up with another mouth full of sand.

So while training in that damn desert he was taught several wind and lighting jutsus. Out of all of the jutsu that he had been taught the wind base jutsu had come very naturally to him.

So for the past three months he had been here, in this damn desert training.

Forcing those thoughts aside Naruto continued to looked across the desert field that he and where his opponent was now.

Moving his stare to his sensei and making sure that it was completely focused upon his opponent.

Bastard was still standing there as if he had no damn care in the world!

He was going to pay for standing there and not sweating…

Jiraiya, The Master Toad Summoner, one of The Hidden Village of Konoha legendary three greatest ninja's, one of the greatest ninja to ever come from the Hidden Village of the Leaf. His sensei was in an a relaxed stance just standing their and watching him not moving so much as an inch.

Naruto continued to try and, find an opening in the Sannin guard hoping to get a good hit in the begging of the morning spar.

But, as always there was a problem trying to find an opening on the Toad-Sannin.

Why was it a problem?

Because, Fighters like Jiraiya they had no real openings, true fighters could be picking their nose and getting drunk and not even paying attention to the surroundings area and still have not a single opening in their guard. Trust him he knows he had tried once and still the pervert still had kicked his ass.

So how do you get an opening?

Simple really. You just have to force your opponent into making an opening you could use.

But, now how as he going to do it this time?

Trying to always think of a new plan of attack every morning sucked. Looking around at the clearing once more all that he had to use was the earth. He only had two-earth type jutsu that he was able to use. Problem was the one who taught him those techniques was his opponent. Those techniques took to long to use and he had practically no control over the real destructive one that he had and they would go on in which direction they had been in the first place after releasing the jutsu.

Another problem was no method worked twice on the prev…. Heck! Even the Sexy no Jutsu and the Harem No Jutsu had only worked once on him in a fight.

That sure as hell shocked him.

After he used one method on the Toad Hermit it never would work again. For being the greatest prankster in Konoha history coming up with something new was normally that was absolutely easy, _Normally_ he wouldn't have any problems as he would have about ten different ideas already to go but, for the past eighteen months since Naruto and Jiraiya had left their home village of Konoha to train, Naruto had to come up with a new opening every damn day and, now he was out of ideas.

Grumbling under his breath about old perverts, stupid fighting methods and not having a plan. He fell back to his old style of fighting somewhat.

He brought his hands together and made his favorite seal.

"KAGEBUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Ten pops of ninja smoke that signaled ten more Naruto appearing on his side of the field. So with having ten shadow clones with him Naruto charge his teacher hoping to win this time.

He was **_SO _**going to pay for yesterday!

Who would've thought that the prev had a genjutsu that made ya think that you where in love with every person of the same sex that you knew plus, also made the opposites sex think ya where nothing more then a good friend. Who the HELL wanted to even think about that while they fighting for their own damn life if, the prev wasn't the one who created that genjutsu then who ever did was going to pay for creating such a vulgar jutsu.

_BLEAGH. _

Trying to suppress the full body shudder that wanted to come. He even didn't want to even think about that _DAMNABLE_ nightmare he had last night either.

Sasuke and Him like that.

_**HELL NO! **_

Just thinking about that he wanted to kill himself just for thinking about that, and **_NO WAY IN HELL HE WAS GAY OR SOME DAMN UCHIA SASUKE FAN GIRL! _**

_I am a MAN DAMMIT!_

Because, of that he was so going to shove a kunai or twenty up Jiraiya ass, for that.

The prev was _sooo…_ going to pay one way or another… hmmm… Maybe I should accidentally destroy all the work he done on his new book. Now that was an idea he that he just had to remember. That would be just the begging to the torment that Jiraiya was in store for him, he was going to pay for using that genjutsu on him in a sparring session.

Plus the new version of the thousand years of pain technique that he had thought up just last night so he could get the Old Bastard back he had came up with it just for him, he couldn't wait to find out how Ero-Sannin liked the new version of the technique.

_A Thousand Years of Agony Revised Payback A Bitch Isn't_.

Lets see how he like twenty kunai with a few explosion tags shoved up his ass yeah, that sounds like a good plan.

With that in mind Naruto directed four of his clones to attack Jiraiya head on while he and the other clones circled the Sannin and began to wait to attack hoping that his shadow clones would be able to cause the old man into making an mistake that he could use then, he would attack.

* * *

What was the brat up to this time?

Jiraiya stood calmly waiting for his apprentice to make the first move. Sure he could start the fight but that wasn't that the real reason that he always made Naruto start the fight. The reason that he had Naruto always start their fights was because of his greatest asset.

His Creativity.

In his own but, unique way Naruto was a genius in surprising people and coming up with new ideas to perform a jutsu, just like the way he had for the Rasengan. Neither he nor the Yondaime would've come up with something like that using a Kage Bunshin to help them form the Rasengan.

As he watched his student gaze move around the scenery and stopping to focus solely on him, the brat was still analyzing the area and probably trying to come up with his opening assault.

Figuring that he had a few moments he let his mind drift back through the past eighteen months since he took Naruto on as his new apprentice.

During the first week he need to what Naruto strengths and weakness where, so he could determine on how to properly train him to fight the Akatuski, so he had Naruto show him all the Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu techniques that he had in his repertory.

Which was sadly almost nonexistent beside the two jutsu that he had already taught him all he had was the basic Kawarimi, Bunshin, Henge and his regular bunshin no jutsu that was so piss poor that it would've made him laugh to death if he hadn't got all the info he could from his records from his days at the Ninja Academy and also from his first sensei's Iruka and Kakashi.

So all Naruto really had in his Ninjutsu arsenal was.

Where just the Kage Bunshin, Rasengan, Summoning, Henge, Kawarimi, his sexy no jutsu and his Harem No Jutsu.

Now that harem jutsu of his was fantastic and all but, beside those seven techniques he had nothing really to use.

The basic Taijutsu style that every Leaf Academy student was taught once they began studding at the academy, which also was the main basic fighting style that was the very core style nearly of all the leaf's fighting styles.

From what he had seen of Naruto's it was so full of flaws it made him look like a brawler instead of a ninja, he didn't even appear to know anything at all about the style at all.

It appeared that if he had never been taught the style at all and he mimicked what he knew from the other students or he was so bad at Taijutsu that even Maito Gai wouldn't even be able to teach Naruto any Taijutsu at all. He was figuring that it was the former instead of the latter.

So when he got back to Konoha he would have to break a few heads if he found out that was the reason as to why his Taijutsu was so bad.

His throwing skill with shuriken and kunai was barely average, so he had to work on that as well.

From the report that, Tsunade had received from Naruto. When he had been debriefed from the failed mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. He had learnt what had happen at the Valley of the End.

What Naruto had said, that he had been using the fox's chakra throughout most of the fight with Sasuke. He had used so much of the Kyuubi's Chakra for such a long period of time it that it had started to damage the chakra pathways in his left arm.

That meant Naruto had been pulling out to much of the fox's power, he had no real control of the chakra because he was not focusing the chakra the right way and not stopping drawing on the fox's power when he had begun to fell how the fox's chakra had started to injure his chakra circulatory system. Plus, by doing that he had threaten himself by blowing himself up because his Chakra System was not capable of handling that much chakra without the right mount of control or without time to rest.

So his chakra pathways in his left arm more or less shut it self down to save it self from blowing up, which was also the other reason he had lost to Sasuke, his body could no longer could handle the strain to his chakra system.

After reading that he already had to change his plans on how to train him already.

But, finding out that Naruto, really had no real training before, had really pissed of the Toad-Sannin.

He had made several quick decisions about the jailer of the nine-tails fox.

First he had to teach him the real Basic Konoha Fighting Style, teach him how to properly throw shuriken and kunai, get his chakra under better control, and also build up his chakra capacity as much as possible and get that all done as quickly as possible.

This wasn't going to be easy.

From teaching Naruto the Summoning and the Rasengan he knew for a fact that he had barely any control at all.

That was why he had told him that he should train for power instead of control like most Nins in the first place. Now he had to change that and get the brat some decent control.

So he _wouldn't_ blow himself up.

That was why he had made him truly master water walking, no handed tree climbing, free-style chakra mountain climbing, sand walking and quicksand walking.

All of that had the effects of not only improving his chakra control but also increasing his chakra capacity.

Plus, the other reason as to why he had this done in the first place was because, he wasn't sure at all beside four of leader of the Akatsuki-Nins home village that gave him an ideal as to how they would fight but, the other five had not a damn clue.

Only, four out of the nine the leaders of the Akatsuki had been identified. But, still that was Nine high-ranking S-Class ranked missing-Nins, that formed the leadership of the Akatsuki Organization that controlled countless more Missing-Nins of unknown class and rank, and no one could remember a time that so many missing-nins worked together under one flag that wasn't trying to form some new village.

That was bad because Naruto was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki (Jinchuuriki: A human that has a tailed beast sealed inside them.) The container of the most powerful Bijuu (Tailed Beast) was their main target so they could extract the Kyuubi from him but the problem with that was that it would also kill Naruto.

Like, Hell he was going to let that happen!

He already lost one apprentice he wasn't going to lose this one! **_NO WAY IN HELL!_**

So he had to make sure that he didn't over use his chakra system like he did fighting against, Sasuke. So he wouldn't pass out while fighting the Akatuski.

While making sure, Naruto wouldn't blow himself up using the fox's power he taught him the real basic Konoha fighting style. Teaching him several different elemental jutsus so he wouldn't complain.

Making sure to teach him at least four advance techniques with several unique Ninjutsu and with all of the basics elements jutsus that he knew to him. He would now have some experience with the kind of different based elements techniques that they could be used from all kinds of Nins,

From any kind of the different Hidden Villages, that he could end up fighting against he would at least know some of their, element base jutsus that they could and probably would use against him.

What had surprised Jiraiya was that Naruto had learnt the Konoha Base Style properly in six months. Only in six months time to master a style that usually took two years at the academy to learn, well there where special cases like where you're a natural taijutsu specialist like Maito Gai. It had taken Gai only five months to master that style.

Sure Naruto, was great at brawling and had a lot of the style messed up but to master the correct forms in just six months time something was up here? And he was going to find out what that was.

It might be luck but to a Shinobi luck doesn't exist.

So he decided to teach the brat a different taijutsu style.

He taught him a style that the Sandaime had taught him when he had made Chuunin.

Konoha Ryuu: Shuuran Kinpaku Ryuu: (Leaf Style: Golden Leaf Grasping Style) A style that relied on a lot of grappling, punching, agility and throwing moves then most other styles. It was a style that basically taught someone to fight against a superior opponent. It was a style that would be prefect for Naruto. Plus this wasn't a real well known style? That was another plus for Naruto,

Just last week Naruto had learnt the entire Shuuran Kinpaku Ryuu in just One-year time. It had taken only one year for Naruto to learn the whole style, it had taken him two and a half to learn that whole style.

The brat appeared to have a lot of ability in taijutsu. Sure it was nowhere near the level that Gai's or his student Rock Lee had but, he had a great deal of untapped potential in the area of hand-to-hand combat.

When he got back to Konoha he would have to see if Gai wouldn't mind to training Naruto in more different taijutsu styles when they got back to the village.

Sure, he could teach the brat more taijutsu himself but, having a specialist like Gai teaching you was a thousand times better then someone like himself who was more specialized in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

Jiraiya had one main purpose in training Naruto, Which was to make sure that the brat would be able to survive against the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. The brat was still planning to try and retrieve the traitor Uchiha Sasuke

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Naruto voice and the accompany pops of sound brought Jiraiya out of his thoughts and brought him back to the present.

_Seams the Brat have a plan. Good, I was getting bored._

Jiraiya watched as four of the clones charge straight a head and the others plus the real Naruto circled him.

_I wonder what he came up with?_

That was a far as Jiraiya got before the clones reached him. Now wasn't the time to contemplate it was time for some action.

Who said the older ya get the less ya wanted to do. Who ever did didn't know Jiraiya. If it were a good fight he would be one of the first people there and ready to beat the shit out of someone. Heck… that was one of the reasons that he, Naruto and the Yondaime had in common, all three of them love to fight.

* * *

Starring out at the horizon, a man of eighteen was seated out on a cliff staring at the rising sun. His sliver hair that went to his shoulders tied into a ponytail, his eyes where a strange shade of purple, his physique showed a well-formed body. He was wearing no shirt and that would've allowed anyone to see all of the scars that were on his chest, back and shoulders that covered his upper body.

_After the past two-years since we had felt it power awaken once more across the land, after spending the last two-years trying to find out if it was true or not. Word had finally come from the seer it was still alive. _The thought that 'it' was still alive brought the young man serene face and was replaced with angry visage. _How could 'it' still be alive? How had the Kyuubi survived? What had it been up to for the past sixteen years?_

It mattered little to him. The Kyuubi would be destroyed no matter what it took, they would get their revenge against it.

* * *

Finally after **_sixteen-years_**… Its power was restored. Opening his again after the long rest the once dull glowing blood red eyes now glowed a thousand times more powerful then they had that night sixteen-years ago.

Still he was sitting upon his black marble like throne like seat that was shrouded in the darkest of shadows all that you could make out where his eyes. His glowed blood red, eyes that held so much hate, a bloodlust and a desire for revenge. For over sixteen years it had slept and watched it enemy and learned.

So as he had slept and watched it foe, it saw the Kyuubi move from land to land fighting different humans or ninjas as they called themselves, it watched as it crushed several ninja clans and villages. It saw the battle with Konoha and it had watched with absolute glee, as the nine-tails was defeated at the hands of the Yondaime-Hokage. A mere human defeating the great Kyuubi no Kitsune it was fantastic as it saw a Shinigami ripped out the Kyuubi soul out and placed inside a newborn human baby.

It saw the Kyuubi living prison life watching and studying it seeing if the Kyuubi had any influence over its vessel. Trying to see if this had been its goal? It saw the pain and loneliness that it suffered, making it roar in laughter (hey it a demon, who's foe that was the most powerful demon lord, get treated like a human plague it was hilarious to it.) it saw the vessel failures trying to become a ninja. It saw the human named Naruto steal the forbidden scroll.

It saw as the boy learned Kage Bunshin and gave a beating to his ex-teacher. It watched the boy graduate and become a genin. It watched as he was thrown into a three man team with it rival. It saw the boy's action on it first C-rank mission and, saw how he tricked the missing-nin. It seethed in rage as the brat use the Kyuubi's Chakra to fight that boy on the bridge. Also it saw the boy take the Chuunin Exam and saw how a giant snake, it made it laugh that the great Kyuubi became a snack for a serpent, ate the brat. Once more the kid used the fox's power and fought the Snake-caller, and it became intrigued by how Orochimaru had sealed the Fox's power from the boy.

Watching intrigue as the Fake-Snakes seal he had placed on the boys teammate had this dark flavor to it power. Watching as the Fox boy as he struggled without the aid of the Kyuubi but the boy was still had a massive for a young human reservoir of power. It saw the kid fight the Dog-boy and it dog and win. It watched in rage as the boy learn how to consciously tap the Kyuubi's power and Summoning Gambunta for the first time. Seeing the boy fights the one with the eyes to see through the body (Hyuuga Neji) and win by using the fox's power once more.

But, what really had gotten it attention was the battle between Naruto and the container of the Ichibi (One-tailed) Lord, Shukaku. That fight had truly opened its eyes to the brats potential with or without the Kyuubi aided. By defeating the One-Tail King, he had raised his threat level a lot higher then it had been.

As he left his village to find their new leader, he had encounter of a new enemy one that was a threat to him as well. This group that calls themselves Akatsuki, seemed to be after collocating all the Nine Tailed Lords. It being what they would call The Hachibi (Eight-Tailed) , this group would have to be studied more before it would make its move on the Kyuubi now. It power would never be soiled by humans like Shukaku or Kyuubi. It saw the brat once more face the fake-snake and it pawn and win.

After returning back to his village his teammate the deluded fool with the eyes that steal, betrayed it village and went to join the snake for it power. It watched as the Kyuubi materialized in a form of a one tailed fox on his container.

It was pleased to see that the brat couldn't use the power of the first tail at all and, what little mount of power the brat was able to use he wasn't even able to wield it properly.

It became irritated that the frog caller was going to teach the child. From what it had gathered was that this human was the one that taught the human that sealed the Kyuubi. It wouldn't be good if the kid learnt the same technique that defeated the Kyuubi.

But, with all of the places that the hermit had taken the container to it limited the use of his spies. So for the past year and a half it information, of the container has become incomplete. Even though he could keep his spies going with it power but it could only last for a week at best then they would need to sleep and eat food. So some time it could only watch with one pair of eyes.

For the past three months they had been in the desert he hadn't gain any information about the brats training and that was because his spies where meant for a forest, fields, and the mountains areas. Because of this it would have to take even more time before it could make it move.

That meant little to it. Time was something that meant nothing to it, it had waited centuries to find the Kyuubi and waited for most of it power to be restored. It could wait a little while longer.

" Soon… So very soon I'll have my vengeance on you Kyuubi and then I shall become the new ruler… Sooo Very soon. Heh…" The figure growled out each word with a sadistic glee that was inhuman and a maniacal glint in it blood red eyes.

The figures voice had this note of restrained power and darkness that wanted to release upon anyone and everyone and it would in time.

* * *

(THE END FOR NOW…)

_Author Notes: _Reading the second part of the manga I can't stand how it being done. So I decide to take a try at writing a Naruto Fanfic.

Ok, first of all why does the Hachibi saying that the Shukaku is the lord of the Ichibi?

Well reading many fanfics I see that people ignore the tails as nothing more then a decoration. The same in the manga and anime. So I decide to create a reason for them to exist. Here is an example to what I mean; _Shukaku is the Lord of The One Tailed Beasts this means that any demons with one tail has to bow down and obey it. It's the right it gets a being the strongest with one tail. _

Now The Kyuubi; _It's the Lord of the Tails. This means that the Kyuubi is the strongest of the strongest. The other eight tailed beast lords has to obey the Kyuubi Orders. _

_Side Note: I am still looking for a couple more beta's…_

That's all for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Flame of Recca.

**The Path Of A Cursed Shinobi**

By: Platinum Man

Chap. 2- What was Lost Returns… Sort of?

"Hai" - speech

_Hai _- thoughts

Summary- The Eight-tailed Lord has come after the Kyuubi to destroyed it. It has watched the Naruto the container of the Nine-Tail Fox, trying the best the way to destroy the container and the fox. Naruto training is about to take a steep increase. Plus, something is going happen to Naruto that will give him a better understanding as to why he wants to become Hokage?

_**0/0/0/0**_

The sounds of missiles exploding and gunfire roared through out the night. The smell of burnt flesh and the cries of the dieing where like a painful and gut reaching symphony that sounded throughout the night.

It had been three months since the third world war had begun and already three quarters of the world population was already gone. For the first two to three weeks Nukes and Hydro bombs where flying all over the skies during the day and night. Cities that had once been the hubs of the world, now where nothing but ghosts towns.

In one of the few remaining forest in Japan a woman with shoulder length black hair was hunched over a sleeping baby. On the baby's right hand and outward a circle was made out of a marking that was made of blood. The woman's blood.

The woman was finishing her writings, glancing at the baby then wiping the sweat of her forehead with the back of her sleeve. Studding the seal that she had just made and making sure that it was without a flaw in its design. Verifying that the seal was complete and correctly written, the woman brought her hands together and began a sequence of hand seals. Upon finishing her hands seals she touches the baby's right hand.

"Hokage Funin: Kekkai Fainda Funin!" (Bloodline Finder Seal)

The characters began to glow blue then they floated slightly off the ground and moved toward the baby's hand. Where they meet and formed a circle around a horseshoe with a wing like on the right side shaped mark with three dots with in the horseshoe winged. Then the circle faded into the horseshoe with wings mark then the horseshoe mark disappeared, leaving behind unblemished skin.

Raising her right hand the woman looked at the same horseshoe shape mark that had just been on the baby right hand and took a calming breath and making a couple of more hand seals as she spoke aloud.

"Activate: Kekkai Fainda Funin_." _(Activate: Bloodline Finder Seal)

The horseshoe shape mark on the woman's hand glowed red for a moment then a circle appeared around the horseshoe-winged mark then the markings of a compass appeared on the circle then an arrow. That pointed right toward where the baby was laying, looking at the baby's right hand the horseshoe wing mark had returned.

"Deactivate."

Then the baby mark once again disappeared into nothingness. Standing up straight the woman moved over to the baby and picked up the baby. Moving away from where she had just done the seal on the baby, the woman carried the baby to area that was more open. Giving the baby a kiss on it forehead, the woman using her left to support the baby, then using her right she began a long sequence of seal that counted up to twenty-one.

"HOKAGE KINJUTSU: JIKUURYUURI!!!" (Hokage Forbidden Technique: Time Manipulation)

A gigantic rip appeared before the woman and child. The swirling space lit the area up. The woman lifted the baby up to the swirling vortex. The baby was slowly swallowed up by the rip and disappeared. Then as soon as the baby was swallowed up the time rip flashed. Then there was nothing.

"Good-bye … Asuna-chan… you'll soon be somewhere safer then here… I'll find you as I did Recca." tears fell from the woman eyes.

**BANG**

Pain flared throughout her body, looking down at her stomach. With her right hand she reached down and touched her stomach, a warm wetness was what she felt bringing her hand up to her face to look at. There was blood… her blood…

Hack cough spew splat

Blood spewed from her mouth the coppery taste filling her mouth as fell to the ground. Slowly her eyes began to close despite how hard she tried to keep them open the gun shot wound and blood loss indefinitely won and slowly she could no longer keep her eyes open…

The sound of footsteps approached the now dead body of the woman. Slowly a military dressed approached the down body a flipped the woman over. Lifeless eyes stared back at the man.

"Well… David, did ya get 'em?" another male called out.

"Yeah… I got 'em…hehehe" the man that had just shot the woman chuckled at what he had done.

"Well let's get a move on then…"

"Yeah, yeah I am a coming" the man walked off leaving the woman's body there as if it was unimportant.

What they didn't see was that slowly the bullets were pushed out of the body by an invisible force. Then the wounds began to close on their own. In a few minutes the wounds were completely gone as if the woman had never been shot in the first place.

Slowly the woman began to breath then she after a few minutes the woman began to move. After a few moments of this the woman sat up and then stood up, moving her hand to her stomach she felt nothing but smooth skin.

Finding not a single wound on her body the woman fell to her knees and began to cry her eyes of her heart and soul out.

Once again she was alone, she had saved her only remaining member of her family and cursed herself once again to an endless existence. Which now had no end in sight this time but the power held within the child that she had sent through time.

Gone was her old self and became that cursed woman once more. The woman that would never leave this world in any shape or form, she was once again Kagehoshi the Undying.

The same woman that had just been shot the woman that now was called Kagehoshi awoke with a start. Breathing heavily at what she had just dreamed. Her hair was drenched by her sweat, bringing her hands up to her face to wipe the sweat off and to wiped off the tears that where falling from her eyes.

'_That day again…' _she thought. " _How long has it been since then? … Five hundred years… maybe even six hundred years? I don't know anymore_," sighing to herself, she might as well get ready for the day, she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep after dreaming about that day.

"Kagehoshi-Chan… It time to get up." a woman that was about in her forty's stuck her head inside of the tent that the woman was sleeping in.

"Oh…you're already up, I see. Well you better get dressed breakfast is ready and where almost ready to move out."

"I'll be out in a seconded Mamori-san" with that, said the woman now identified as Mamori, nodded her head once then removed her head out so Kagehoshi could get dressed in peace.

A lone now Kagehoshi continued to finish getting dressed. She glanced down at her right hand there was the same design that had been in her dream. The horseshoe with a wing, staring at the marking for several minutes ignoring everything else but the tattoo on her right hand. Removing her gaze from the marking and what it meant to her and the duty that she had to perform.

"I'll find you yet, Asuna-chan.," the woman said then taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She then left to get something to eat. She could wait to find Asuna, she had waited and searched four hundred to find Recca, and she could wait to find Asuna.

She would stop at nothing, and nothing would stop her from finding her remaining family no matter how long it took her to find her.

_**0/0/0/0**_

The desert was a mess… All over their where black splotches of sand and glass, areas that where soaked down and now muddy, boulders crumbling and turning into rock and several spots that appeared to be sliced in half by a knife that had sliced through the dunes and leaving minor trenches. The desert looked as if a small war had happen.

The real reason that the desert looked like this was just because of the two people that where sitting right their. Well one was sitting the other was flat on his back.

Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya of the Sennin, had just had finished their morning spar.

Laying on his back Naruto, panted trying to catch his breath, his orange outfit was torn, burnt and soaked by his sweat. Also their was splotches of blood on his cloths as well his face and hands.

Looking at his sensei he smirked slightly. Jiraiya was nowhere as bad, but he had given as well as he got. Which made Naruto all that much happier. A part of him frowned at the constant reminder that he was still nowhere near his sensei level.

That meant that he was still not at a level that would allow him to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru grasp and also nowhere near where he need to be to fight the Akatuski. Those made him frown at those thoughts. Here he was training for a year and a half and yet he was nowhere near his goal.

"Damn it!" he cursed. Forcing him self into a sitting position, he glared at the sand. He was still too weak.

"What wrong now, brat!" Jiraiya called out to his student.

Glaring at his teacher, he called back in an irritated voice. " I'm still to weak, Ero-sennin. I thought you where going to make me stronger, Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya snorted at what his apprentice had just said. "You're stronger then you where since we left Kohona, you're just don't see it, like I can."

"But it's not a enough!" Naruto snapped at his sensei.

Lifting his face from whatever he was writing in that scroll, probably something for one of his perverted books. "Stop your whining brat. Strength to fight at the level of the Akatuski isn't just going to appear out of thin air." he finished with a snort.

"Fuck the Akatuski!" Naruto snapped. "How the hell can I get Sasuke back when I am this damn weak!"

Staring at his apprentice in frustration. It was the same as always, it came back to that stupid Ucihia Brat. When the hell would Naruto realize that Sasuke chose to abandon Kohona and his team?

Even if Sasuke came back, all that it would mean for him would be a death sentence for him. So if Naruto brought him back that all that would be waiting for him in Kohona.

It was like Naruto didn't even understand that at all. Jiraiya went ridged at that thought … Maybe… Just maybe the brat didn't even understand that was all that was waiting for Sasuke in Kohona now.

Looking at Naruto with a pitting look on his face, he spoke with a solemn expression on his face. " You just don't get it. Do you, Naruto?" the pity lacing his voice.

Naruto frustration died at the sound of the frog Sannin's voice. His teacher never spoke like this never brought a good thing. It usually meant something painful to hear. It was the same tone that he had used when he first told him that he should let Sasuke go, when he had been recovering at the hospital in Kohona. In the pit of his stomach an icy ball began to form. "Whatcha' mean Ero-sennin?" he asked cautiously.

Staring Naruto straight in the face, he asked his apprentice a question that he believed that he already had the answer to. "…Sigh… Do you know what well happen if you bring Sasuke back to Kohona?"

Scratching the back of his head Naruto tried to figure out what the pervert was getting at. "Huh… what do you mean 'what will happen when I bring Sasuke back'?" The icy ball in his stomach began to get even bigger.

Looking at Naruto, Jiraiya wonder if he had been like this when he had found out that Orochimaru had defected. He had ignored what he already knew what would've happen to the snake-Sennin, when he had tried to bring his old teammate back to Kohona. He knew but his heart didn't want to believe it.

Sure he had lost that fight but while he had been recovering in the hospital he had the cold hard truth staring him straight in the face what would've happen if he had got Orochimaru to returned.

Staring at Naruto now it had made what Jiraiya had suspected and just made his hunch and made it into a vary harsh reality. The boy knew nothing of what Sasuke fate would be if he returned to Kohona.

The depression and the hate that had stemmed from Orochimaru betrayal now would affect his young student as it had him just because his friend choose to fallow his crazy old teammate for a shortcut to power. Now it seemed that Naruto was going to stop dreaming of the reformation of Team Seven.

Because of his inner thoughts Jiraiya for got to conceal his emotions and his face was showing Naruto all of what his teacher was feeling. At each change of emotion on Ero-Sennin face, made the icy pit in his stomach become even worse with each different shade of emotion. It was really was scaring Naruto.

Gathering his remaining courage, Naruto spoke " Err… Ero-Sennin?" Jiraiya continued to stare at him as if he wasn't even there.

Taking a deep breath "ERO-SENNIN!" he shouted.

His sensei startled by his shout, gave his head a shake to clear it. "Huh? What was that for BRAT?" he snapped.

Naruto right eye twitched at. " I shouted because you had your head stuck up your ass!" he snapped back. Taking a calming breath, " Err… E-Ero-sennin, what while happen if I bring Sasuke back to Kohona?" deep down he did the right thing asking this but, it made some part of him that had been trying to tell him something but he hide from it. It appeared that it was going to happen.

Sighing to himself, Jiraiya didn't want to be the one to tell Naruto this. He wished Tsunade or even Kakashi was here to do this.

Staring at the container of the nine-tailed-fox, Jiraiya knew that this was going to crush the boy's spirit. He just hopes that he could survive it.

"Naruto…_sigh… _I hate to tell you this. But if you drag Sasuke back to Kohona there are only two fates waiting for him. One is that he'll be immediately executed for treason to Kohona as a traitor or he'll be confined for the remainder of his life, with his chakra sealed and he'll only be a live so that the village… so they can take his seed so they can get there Sharingan back. Those are the only fates that exist for him in Kohona." Looking at Naruto, Jiraiya could see that what hope that he could bring back his friend and teammate to Kohona and the dream that they could go back and be as if his joining Orochimaru never happened shattered right before his eyes.

Naruto just stared at nothing as his dream of returning Sasuke to his rightful home in Kohona with the remaining members of his team, just went up and turned into ash. It couldn't be, true. Bring his attention back to his sensei face he could see from how devastated look that the frog sannin was giving him that he wasn't lying about Sasuke fate. Then a memory came to mind. The memory of what Kakashi-sensei had told them when he had faced Zabuza the first time, when Haku had shown up pretending to be a Hunter-Nin. That this was the fate of Nin's that had betrayed their village.

What had he been doing? He should've known that this was the fate of a missing-nin. But he had just ignored what would've happened but now the cold hard truth was staring him in the face. He could no longer deny it any longer. That part of him that had been bugging him since he had first tried to bring Sasuke back from the Sound Five.

He couldn't bring Sasuke back… he couldn't kill his friend that he thought of as a brother.

"Listen Naruto…" his sensei's voice broke through his inner turmoil, bringing his attention onto his teacher." training for the rest of the day is canceled…ok?"

Naruto blinked at that, he nodded his head. "Y-yeah that sounds good."

With that the two of them headed back to the village and the inn that they where staying at.

Looking at Naruto out of the edge of his eye he could see that the boy was struggling with the information of what Sasuke fate would be if he came back. Hopefully he could come to grips with what he had been told and he would be able to get back to training soon.

_No…_his mind said. Naruto would be allowed to spend the rest of the day thinking about what he had been told. Tomorrow training would begin again. No matter what the boy wanted, he had to be ready for the Akatuski. He had a duty to the Village to make sure that the Kyuubi remained sealed, inside of him.

_**0/0/0/0**_

The gates of Kohona loomed right in front of him. Finally he had done it. Naruto walked with his arms clasping the shoulder of Sasuke. With Sakura on the other holding Sasuke other arm. They had done it.

They had destroyed Orochimaru and freed Sasuke from his control. Now Team Seven was back together again. Slowly the gates to the village of Kohona opened from the three of them.

A group of shinobi appeared. Each was wearing an animal mask and a clock. ANBU but, why where they here?

Before any of team seven had the chance as to why they where here. They attacked them.

Ducking under the anbu that came at him Naruto sent a palm strike to his chest. A glint of light from the left made Naruto jump back. A pair of kunais embeds themselves into the soil, where he had just been.

"AHHH!!!" the sound of Sasuke crying out in pain, made Naruto turn suddenly. What Naruto saw made his blood turn to ice. Five different anbu members surrounded Sasuke. Four of the member had their anbu sword piercing a different side of Sasuke body.

The last member move up to look Sasuke in the eyes, slowly he lifted his mask, then a familiar face stare at him. Hatake Kakashi.

"Sasuke you should've known what would happen, if you returned to Kohona." with that said. Kakashi took his own sword and cleaved Sasuke head off his shoulders.

Thud!

The sound of Sasuke head hitting the ground caused all of the fighting to come to a stand still.

"NOooo…. SASUKE-KUUUNNN!!!" Sakura wailed.

Turning his gaze from his friends lifeless eyes Naruto turned to look at the person that had been a teacher and friend not only Sasuke but to Sakura and to him. "K-Kakashi-sensei… W-why…" Naruto stuttered out in shock at the death of Sasuke. But soon it was replaced with a soul devouring hatred. "WHY SENSEI WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!!!" Naruto roared at his now former teacher.

Kakashi stared at Naruto with eyes filled with such sadness that it snaps Naruto out of his rage. "Naruto this is the fate of Shinobi that betrayed their village." he told him but unlike his eyes that showed sadness at kill Sasuke his voice was so icy cold that it seemed to take all heat from the spring weather leaving Naruto with nothing.

His gaze drifted back to Sasukes headless body then to his severed head, his lifeless eyes stared straight through to his soul.

"NOOoooo…" he yelled to the heavens at the unfairness of the shinobi life.

-

Awaking with a start Naruto covered in sweat and panting hard. Quickly looking about , he found himself in the hotel room that he and Jiraiya had rented. It had been a _dream. _That was all that it had been. Just a dream.

Putting his head in his hands Naruto tried to calm himself. That dream had been way to real. Too much for Naruto liking. Getting his breathing back under control, laid back down on his futon.

But sleep was now the furthest thing on his mind. The dream and with what Ero-sennin had told him wouldn't leave him alone. No matter how hard he tried it just wouldn't leave his thoughts.

_Had he wasted the past year and a half._ That was the reason as to why he went on this training journey with Jiraiya in the first place. It had been to get the strength so that he could retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru. But now that he knew the truth how was he going to keep his promise to Sakura-chan?

Maybe he should just go back to Kohona? With these thoughts in his head sleep didn't come for a long while. When it did, his dreams where of telling Sakura that they couldn't retrieve Sasuke or watching Sasuke die again at the hands of shinobi of Kohona.

That night Naruto barely slept a wink.

_**0/0/0/0**_

Morning came way to soon for Naruto as his sensei awoke him and drag him to the waste land to do their morning spar.

Looking at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes, what he saw wasn't that promising to him. Naruto had withdrawn into himself, Jiraiya heaved a silent sigh. This was what he had been afraid of.

It seemed that he had been right when he figured this might happen after he told Naruto what would happen if he brought that Uchiha brat back to Kohona. He just hopes that he could get over it, soon.

Reaching the waste land, he turned to his student. "All right lets get this started."

"Why bother?" came Naruto subdued response.

It seemed that the brat was worse off then he had thought. Well it seemed that they wouldn't get any training done until this was dealt with. Turning around to face his apprentice. "Because you must be ready to face what is to come when you face Orochimaru…"

"Who Cares..." Naruto snapped.

Jiraiya was really beginning to get pissed at how Naruto was acting. Sure he was dealing with the harsh truth, about Sasuke. But one shouldn't take his anger out on him because Jiraiya would snap back.

Naruto continued on as if he didn't notice Jiraiya rising temper he turned around and looked back at the where the town was. "let's just go get are stuff go back to Kohona. I don't care anymore about Orochimaru." Naruto said in a pissed off tone of voice.

He tried to control his temper, he really did. But one thing about Jiraiya was that he always had a problem with controlling his temper. Sure it wasn't as bag as Tsunade but it was bad.

" Listen here brat." he snapped. The anger in Jiraiya's voice made Naruto spin around so fast that it nearly gave himself whiplash. He never heard Ero-sennin speak with such anger no matter how much he pissed him off before, it was never like this. "I don't give a damn, that you want to quit. It not going to happen. You have a duty to be ready to face the Akatuski when they come after you for the Kyuubi, the Yondiame choose you to protect it so it power wouldn't be used to destroy Kohona. I sure as hell won't let his sacrifice be in vain, because the gaki that the holder of it crying like a baby."

"…" Naruto stared at Jiraiya in shock. "I-I-I-I…" he began to babble. He couldn't believe what Ero-sennin just said.

"So are you going to keep whining like a baby or are you going to train…hmmm."

Ero-sennin voice knocked Naruto out of is shock. Baby? Did he just call him a baby? Naruto snarled "I ain't no Baby!" Naruto snapped.

"Then quit your whining and get your head out of your ass. So what you can't bring Sasuke back like you wanted to. I know how you fell, I felt it to when Orochimaru abandon Kohona. But I didn't let it ruin my life, because I had a duty to Kohona to perform."

Naruto jerked as if he had been stuck. He just stared at his sensei. "I-I don't know what to do anymore Ero-sennin. I just don't know what to think." Naruto told his sensei as he just drop down on the sand. Punching the ground in frustration at what had happen.

Sigh. It seemed that he was finally reaching the boy. Setting down on the sand making sure that he was in front of Naruto. " Listen Naruto ." he waited until he was looking at him. When he had Naruto looking at him he continued. " I know what it like to have to give up on someone that you consider a brother because he wanted power and he didn't care what kind of methods that he used. But you have to realize that throwing a fit about it won't help."

"I know Ero-sennin, I-I just don't know if I can?"

"It took me years to let go of Orochimaru completely but you don't have the time to sulk. You have to be ready to face the Akatuski. Remember the Yondaime choose you to protect the power of the Nine-tail Fox for a reason so if he believed that you could do it. Then you can. I know that he choose the right person for the job." Jiraiya said gentle to Naruto.

Hoping that by saying that, he could get the brat spirit to rally. One thing about Naruto that he had pegged right off the bat was that he a spirit so strong that it made would anyone jealous. To be a shinobi one need a strong spirit to be able to hand S-rank missions and such a spirit to be a kage.

Naruto perked up slightly at that. The Yondaime had chosen him to protect the power of the Kyuubi. A strange feeling of pride mixed with anger rose within him. Pride that the mighty Fourth Hokage had chosen him over everyone else and anger because the fourth had chosen him. Anger was derived from the fact that his childhood had been crap.

"D-did he really believe in me that much Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked in a desperate voice. Hoping that he wasn't just hearing things. He needs to believe that he had a purpose again.

It seamed that it had it something in the boy. It wasn't the reaction that he had been hoping for but it was something deferent then outright disgust that he had for being unable to bring Sasuke back. But, he could see that the boy need something to believe in, it had been the same when he had faced the truth that Orochimaru had left. The Yondaime had given that purpose now he needs to give that to Naruto.

"Yeah he did. He trusted you with what would be consider a _SS-rank mission_."

Naruto blinked at that. Snort. "Yeah right. You had me for a second Ero-sennin. But there is no such thing as a double S-rank mission." anger began to lace into his voice as he spoke. How could he have been such a fool to believe that the Fourth had chosen him for such importance. He probable chose him because he was expendable.

"Your wrong Naruto." Jiraiya spoke his voice carrying a nonsense tone. " There have been some missions that have had a _double S-rank_. Mission like these always put the shinobis that where signed to the mission have a _ninety-nine percent fatality rate_. With such missions."

Naruto head snapped up starring straight at his sensei shock was clearly written across his face. _A Ninety-nine Percent fatality rate_. Sure C-rank and up have a fatality rate but having a one-percent rate of survival, that was how dangerous a Double S-Rank Mission was. If Ero-sennin wasn't laying then being the container of the Kyuubi made him a _living Double S-Rank Mission _that won't end until the day he dies. The Yondaime had given him such a mission. He trusted him with such a duty.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He had such a mission and he didn't even know until now. Awesome. "You mean that as long as I am a live I'm constantly performing a Double S-Rank Mission?"

Jiraiya smiled at Naruto. It seem that the brat need to finally here the truth, that he had such an important duty. In a way the Sandaime had been wrong about not telling Naruto about the duty that the Fourth had left to him. "Yeah that rights Brat. So you see you have to keep going even if you want to quit. Because as long as you are a live this mission is never going to end." Jiraiya said making sure that he conveyed the importance of the duty that had been given to him.

"Naruto do you understand?"

He stared at the Toad Sannin. Did he understand? He thought about that. On one hand he wanted, he didn't want to do anything, because he couldn't keep his promise of a life time to Sakura-chan to bring Sasuke back. He couldn't keep that promise because Sasuke probably would be killed for treason. And that just happen to be the best possibility for Sasuke, because the other was just being a permanent male sperm donor with no freedom. On the other hand, he had just found out that he had one of the most dangerous type of missions that could ever be, and he had been doing it all of his life without even knowing about it. A double S-rank mission that was to make sure that the Kyuubi power wouldn't be used against Kohona. It had been the last mission that the Yondaime had assigned.

"Yeah I understand." he said and he stood up. So ok he couldn't bring Sasuke back. Fine he could live with that. But he wouldn't fail the Yondaime Hokage. He would make sure that the Akatuski wouldn't get the power of the Kyuubi. Or anyone else that wanted it power for there own purpose. Looking a Jiraiya he smiled at him. "Get up, Ero-sennin. I've got to get training. I will be ready for the Akatuski." he told him.

Jiraiya felt a weight lift off of his shoulders at hearing Naruto's words. Standing up himself he dusted off the sand that was clinging to him. "Finally brat. Let's get this show on the road."

With that said both moved a part and took a fighting stance. The morning spar had just begun. Soon the sounds of explosions could be heard. As the two increased the stakes with jutsus.

-

The fight had end as the day before with Naruto laying on his back , Jiraiya was writing something in a scroll. Looking at Jiraiya a look of irritation appeared on Naruto's face.

"Damn it ! Ero-sennin can't you stop writing your damn porn. I have training to do. So stop writing those stupid book of yours." Naruto snapped at the toad sannin.

"I'm not writing my fabulous books, brat. I am just finishing what going to be the next part of your training." with that he made a couple of more strokes onto the scroll and finished with a flourish. Pocketing his marker, he blew on his writing so that the ink would dry faster. Then he looked over his work with a critical eye. "That will do."

Looking up from the scroll his gaze locked onto Naruto still form. "Naruto get over here. It time for you to learn something new."

Hearing that he was about to be taught some new jutsu, Naruto jumped right on up and hurried over to the perverted hermit.

When Naruto reached him he laid the scroll down on the sand. Naruto looked at what was written and he was disappointed at what he saw. It was a new seal. Great another damn seal. He hated seal writing, it was dull and tedious.

"Here Brat." Jiraiya said as he handed him a different marker.

Sighing to himself Naruto took the marker and sat down in front of his sensei. "Sooo… what does this seal do? Where my scroll?" he asked.

"About your scroll first, take off your undershirt." he said.

Blink. "Huh?"

Rolling his eyes, Jiraiya sighed to himself. "Ya heard what I said 'take off your undershirt' Brat."

Shrugging to himself Naruto did as he was told. Removing his orange jacket then he then took off his blue undershirt. He then put his jacket back on. Laying his shirt on the sand in front of him. "Now what?"

"Now you're going to write this seal here." he said gesturing to what was written on the scroll. "On your shirt. When you're finished I'll explain the purpose of this seal."

Shrugging to himself Naruto began to fallow what was written on the scroll. Uncorking the marker he began the process of making the larger version of the seal that was shown and described on the scroll.

_Forty-minutes later…_

With this stoke of his marker Naruto finished the seal that he had been told to recreate. Corking his marker Naruto took the time to look at his work. Looking from the scroll to his now seal covered shirt he could say that he had remade the seal with a hundred percent accuracy.

"Finished, Brat?" his sensei asked.

"Yeah." came the simple reply.

"Ok, let me see your work." putting down his fan. He reached over a picked up Naruto's shirt. He began to study the seal his apprentice had been told to recreate. The seal was the proper shape, two diamonds one a top another. Connecting at the bottom of the one on top and the one on the bottom top tip connecting with the top to form and third diamond. They where made up of seal script. Covering the outsides of the three diamonds, was a circle made of seal script. Studying the seal script that made up the circle and the diamonds making sure that none of it was messed up so that it wouldn't explode or something else.

"Hmmm… It's passable." Jiraiya said.

Naruto bristled at that, it was always the same when it came to sealing techniques. It was just passable. So ok, he wasn't seal master material like Ero-sennin or the Fourth, but damn it he was tried of hearing that.

Before he even open his mouth Jiraiya beat him to the punch.

"Well it will severe it's purpose. Ok brat, stand up and open your jacket." Jiraiya said as he stood up himself.

Grunting in annoyance, Naruto stood up and pulled open his jacket as he had been told. "Why do I have to do this, Ero-sennin?" he asked.

"Well before you can use this seal I need to make sure, something first." he told Naruto. " Now I need you to mold your chakra. And keep your jacket open."

Naruto blinked at that, Ero-sennin wanted to see the Fourths Seal. But why would he need to see that? Naruto looked at his sensei seeing his shirt in his hand. The shirt that he just made that seal on, of course. Some seals wouldn't work with others seals sometime. Figuring that what Ero-sennin was going to do Naruto raised both of his arms and formed the ram seal.

Jiraiya watched as Naruto began to mold his chakra. Staring at Naruto stomach as he continued to build up his chakra, slowly a seal began to appear on the boy's naval.

In the middle a swirl was the center of the seal and on the outside two identical sets of writing one was placed at the top and the other was placed at the bottom.

The Yondaime's Seal.

The seal that contained the Kyuubi.

Moving his right hand behind his back , chakra flames began to burst forth at the tips of his thumb, pointer, middle and his ring finger. In the chakra flames katana appeared. The words where Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. The chakra flames burned even stronger, feeling that they where ready, Jiraiya thrust his hand with the chakra forward into Naruto's gut.

"Ooof…" Naruto grunted out as all the air in his lungs where forced out. As he was sent skidding backwards as felt something burning on his stomach. Skidding back a few feet on the desert floor his knees buckled under him. Landing on his knees he folded over. His breathing coming in short breaths, trying to regain his breath Naruto glared up at his sensei. "What the FUCK DID YOU ERO-SENNIN!!" Naruto roared at his sensei.

"Yongyou Funin." Jiraiya said calmly. _(Four Element Seal)_

Naruto anger grew at that. " Why the FUCK did you add another FUCKING SEAL?!"

Not showing anything that his yelling was affecting him, Jiraiya calmly answered Naruto. "What I did was seal the ability for you to draw upon the Kyuubi's Chakra."

At that Naruto got a confused look on his face. Why seal away his ability to draw upon the fox's power. Since leaving Kohona that had been one of his main lessons was to improve his ability to draw upon the Nine-tails power. "W-why the hell did you do that for?"

"For the next part of your training, is just for your chakra. If you use the fox's power it will make little point."

"Just for training? What kind of training that having access to the fox's power could interrupt?" Naruto asked.

"Chakra Control Training, of course." came the response.

"Chakra control? What fucking kind of training I'm doing this damn time?" he asked in frustration. He hated chakra control training, that what he had been learning to improve for the past year and a half. Wasn't this supposed to be a training trip? Weren't you supposed to learn new jutsus on a training trip? Sure he had learned about forty-to-fifty jutsus but they weren't all that powerful like the rasegan. He wanted techniques that could do damage like the rasegan could do.

"Here you go." he said as he handed Naruto his shirt back.

Taking his shirt from Jiraiya's outstretched hand. Picking himself up, Naruto shucked off his coat and put his shirt back on. Before he could put his coat on, Jiraiya interrupted this action.

"Before you put your jacket back on you have something else to do before that."

"What." Naruto snapped irritated at having the fox's power sealed off without being told, and now he had to do some stupid more chakra control training.

Ignoring the brats irritation, he continued on as if he didn't even care that Naruto was pissed at him. "You've have to know how to activate the seal on the front of you're shirt."

Naruto blinked and he looked down at the seal on the front of his shirt. Ohh… yeah, he had forgotten about that. What was the purpose of this seal? "Hey, Ero-sennin. What does this seal do anyway?" he asked.

"You'll know in a sec, brat. Just do what I say."

Sending a distrustful look at his sensei, he hated it when Ero-sennin did this. He would just tell him what to do then he would have to figure out the rest by himself. He said that it built character for a shinobi and improves their problem solving ability. "Fine…" he said after a while.

"Good. Now pay attention, the hand seals to activate that seal are, _dragon, rabbit, monkey, rat, bird, dragon._ Then focus your chakra onto the seal on your shirt." he explained to his pupil. Seeing that he wasn't moving to do what he had been explained. "Well get to It." he snapped.

Rolling his eyes at his sensei he, began to move his hands to and fro through the five hand seals. Completing that he then focused his chakra onto the seal on his shirt. The seal turned blue for a second as it was feed his chakra. Then it turned a deep blue. Next thing that Naruto knew was that he fell face first into the desert. "Wha…" he said as he spat out the sand in his mouth.

He tried to lift himself up but he found himself unable to. He was able to move fine until he activated that seal. "What the Fuck!? What going on, Ero-sennin?!?" he cried out.

"hehehe…What wrong brat? Are you that weak that you can't pick yourself up. Hehehe…" he chuckled at his student predicament.

"This isn't fucking funny Ero-sennin, why the fuck that I can't get up?" he roared.

Jiraiya continued to laugh for a few more minutes before he got himself under control. "What happening is that your training has begun." he explained as if Naruto should've known.

"What kind of training is this. How the fuck 'm I supposed to train if I cant move." he snapped.

Jiraiya looked on amused at Naruto as he tried to lift himself up, but he continued to fail. After a while it got boring watching Naruto fail to figure out on how he had to get up. "Listen Naruto, to do this training isn't about physical strength its about chakra control. To lighten the weight that keeping you down, you have to use you're chakra to lighten the load that been placed on your body." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto blinked at that… all that he had to due was use his chakra to remove the weight that was keeping his body on the ground. Closing his eyes he began to mold his chakra, focusing on his body. He felt a little weight disappear from his body, but it wasn't enough so he could stand yet. He continued to use more chakra until he was able to stand himself up.

Slightly bent over but he was standing. Struggling to hold himself up and focusing his chakra to hold back the weight that wanted to reassert itself on his body.

"Not bad." Jiraiya commented as he watches Naruto continue to struggle with the seal.

Sending a glare that would've incinerated him a thousand times over if a look could kill, Jiraiya wouldn't have lasted a second. But turning his attention from standing and focusing his chakra Naruto ended up falling face first to the ground again.

"DAMN…FUCKING…SEAL…FUCKING DESERT!!!" Naruto roared out as he focused his chakra again. Once more he stood up.

Jiraiya waited until Naruto was standing again. "Naruto."

Turning as much of his attention that he could onto his sensei without falling down again. "What?" he grounded out.

"Listen up." he waited until Naruto could spare some attention to him and continue to focus his chakra and stand up. " the seal that is on you is called the '_Juuori Funin_' (Weighted Cloth Seal) it turns the fabric of anything that your wearing into a weight that you can lift with just your body. It will figure out how much your body can handle then it will create a weight that you have no chance of handling with just your muscles. The only way to move with this seal active is to use your chakra."

"The how the hell do turn this seal off…" Naruto growled out.

Snort. "Ya' ain't done with this training method yet."

"How the HELL I'm I going to train if I have to focus my chakra so that I can just stand?"

Rolling his eyes at how thick Naruto could be. He had hope that the brat would realize the point of this training when he explained what the seal did. "That's the point brat. This is an exercise for you to train your chakra control."

Naruto looked at him as if he was an idiot. Throwing his hands up in frustration. "Damn it, Brat! Listen up! The point is to control your chakra until you no longer feel the weight that the seal generates. When you do that I tell you how to deactivate that seal, but until then you'll have to keep using your chakra like you are now."

"Damn it Ero-sennin! What about the rest of my training?" Naruto snapped at his teacher.

The Toad Sannin shrugged his shoulders as if the answer was obvious. "Simple. You'll continue your training with this seal active."

Naruto stared at the toad sannin with an incredulous look on his face. "B-b-…"

"Anyways let's head back to the village." with that said Jiraiya turned around and began to walk back to the village.

Still standing in the same spot Naruto was making like a fish.

_**0/0/0/0**_

They moved forward through the canyon, moving swiftly hoping that the rumors that they had heard form other travelers that a gang of thieves likes to attack here.

Kagehoshi eyes roamed the area with an eye of a Jounin level ninja. She never stops her eyes from combing the area searching for anyone that might attack the caravan.

She hardly ever fought anymore, but that didn't mean that her skills as a shinobi decreased. It was another side affect of the Jikuuryuuri Technique. In a way it was a good thing and a bad. Many would say that living for ever would be the best thing that could happen. But, the cold hard truth was it was the worst thing that could happen to a person. A person cursed with immortality had to watch their friends and loved ones grow old and die. But they had to watch as that which they knew turn to dust, then they had to watch it again.

It was a never ending cycle.

The good thing was that one never aged. This was good and bad. One she would stay young and age would never affect her skills but, because of the time manipulation technique her body couldn't grow stronger either. Her body wouldn't grow stronger or weaker even if she sat down and ate nothing but food for a year straight. It would be just like it had been the moment she used that jutsu.

So to some it would be the best but to her that had lived maybe for a millennium she wanted nothing but to grow old and die of old age with her family.

But until she located Asuna-chan she would keep on living.

_There!_

Out of the corner of her right eye she caught sight of a reflection of light off of what might have been a weapon. Before she could inform anyone a cry boomed throughout the Canyon.

"ATTACK!!!"

The bandits came charging out of their hiding charging at them with their weapons raised. Kagehoshi reached inside of her clothes and drew out a kunai, and took on a defensive stance. It seemed that she was going to fight.

Before she made a move the Tattoo on her right hand pulsed. She looked at her tattoo in shock. It had finally activated. After six hundred years she finally found Asuna.

The glint off a sword snapped her out of her shock, the enemy was coming, she would fight this then she would go get her granddaughter. Then she would have her family back.

_**0/0/0/0**_

"So where are we heading to, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked his teacher. As he scratch his right hand.

"What have I told you about calling me that." he snapped. Jiraiya looked back at his student." And I've already told you where were heading. Where going to Water Country."

"Why?"

"Because I said, that why." he replied.

"Wha-…" Naruto was cut off, as he fell to the ground. Twisting his body around so that he would fall properly, tucking his body into a ball he rolled forward and came up in a crouch. He still hadn't gotten used to that seal completely.

It had been two weeks since he had been force to wear the '_Juuori Funin_' (Weighted Cloth Seal). During the first week it had been nearly impossible to walk around not to mention training while Jiraiya beat the crap out of him every morning in their spars while he struggled to put up a fight. But by the end of the week he was starting to be able to move and not have to focus mainly on his chakra and he was able to lighten the load on the weight of the seal a little more.

By the end of the second week he had begun to be able to move at about one-third of his top speed. Sure that was barley that good but he was improving everyday.

He had been told later that day when he had first activated this seal that this was an A-Rank Chakra Control Training method that Ero-sennin had created when he had been about fourteen to improve he chakra control. Only he and the third knew about this style of chakra control training. So now he was learning a method to train that no one but him and Ero-sennin knows about since the Third Hokage is gone.

Once again Naruto began to scratch his right arm. Lately his right arm was always itchy or so damn hot that Naruto wondered that if it was going to explode. He had asked Ero-sennin about if the seal would have an effect like this on him but, according to him the seal wouldn't effect his one arm and not the other. Plus it wasn't anything that the seals or the fourth's seal was doing anything nor the Kyuubi.

'BOOOMMM'

The sound of an explosions knocked Naruto out of his thoughts turning to Ero-sennin he found him looking to the east of them. Turning that direction he saw black smoke rising form there.

"What do you think happing over there, Ero-sennin?"

"Hmmm… I don't know but, from what I've heard their has been attacks from bandits by that canyon. Not sure if it true or not but, it could be."

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

He didn't need to look at Naruto to know what he wanted to do. The tone of his voice said all that he needs to hear. The brat wanted to go and see what was happening. But it wasn't their business. So they should just leave it be.

On the other hand this could be of some use if it was just a group of bandits. It could be a useful tool to help train Naruto, it would do some good to give him the chance to face some different opponents. Sure the brat was still having problems with the weight seal so he should wait until he had fully mastered it before he got into any real fights. But against just regular thugs Naruto was more then a match for them.

"Come on Brat." With that said Jiraiya took off towards the fighting.

Naruto quickly fallowed after his sensei.

-

The battle wasn't going good. Kagehoshi thought as she surveyed the area. Sure they weren't many fighters of notable skill in this group of people but some where fair. And they where falling left and right.

They needed some help. And fast.

"KAGE BUSHIN no JUTSU!" a young male voice cried, Soon the sound multiple similar battle cries sounded. A group of about ten of the same person came charging in. The teen that was coming had blond spike hair, he was wearing an orange jumpsuit.

She watched as he ducked under a bandit and slammed his elbow into the back of his neck knocking one of the bandits out cold. Then he went after another bandit.

"Raagghhh!!!" a bandit was charging her with a sword raised up high with the intent to cleave her into two. Waiting until he swung his sword down, she side stepped and slammed her kunai into his heart, killing him instantly.

She saw that the boy was struggling with what appeared to be the leader and he was having a hard time. Deciding to give the boy a hand, when something happened that shocked her to her core.

-

Naruto dodged a punched to his head and sent a kick into the gut of the bandit that had just thrown the punch.

Sweat was running down his face. He had been fighting for only about a few minutes but he could already feel tired from the run here, creating nine shadow clones and fighting several bandits. He was starting to feel the effects of using a lot of his chakra just to move. He was nearly exhausted. Now he wished that Ero-sennin hadn't sealed off the power of the Kyuubi. Right now would be a goodtime to have an extra source of chakra but he didn't so he would have to endure.

"You Damn Brat." a voice growled.

Looking toward the source he found a man covered in tattoos, where a pair of slacks that where ripped all over. He had a tan bandanna on his what looked like a bald head. He was well muscled.

"Can I help you sir?" Naruto asked in a cheery voice. He could tell just by looking at this man that he was going to be a problem to fight in his condition.

The man face twisted into a mask of fury. "You'll pay for mocking the Leader of Red Scorpion Gang. Now prepare to die!" he roared at Naruto, as he swung his katana at Naruto neck.

Naruto leaned back and let the blade of the sword right over his face, missing him just by an inch. Continuing to lean back he brought himself into a flip and he smashed the heel of his foot into the leader of the bandits chin. Landing in a crouch he sprung forward delivering a one two punch into his gut, moving to send a punch into his face he dodge at the last second and grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward and slammed his knee right into his gut. Then he head butted him.

Naruto backed peddled from the blow to the head, seeing that his opponent was thrusting his sword forward, Naruto swiveled to the left and delivered a right hook to his opponent. Naruto began to through a fury of punches that connected but appeared to do little damage.

The Bandit leader was forced back from the onslaught of punches. But he rolled to the side and dodge.

Naruto was panting hard sweat was running down his face in rivets. This bad… very bad. He wouldn't last much longer. It was just becoming a trial to stand now. He was starting to get real low on chakra. Plus his right arm was burning again, it felt as if it was going to explode form the pressure. This was worse then when he had fought Sasuke at the Valley of the End.

He had to finish this fight now but, the problem was that he didn't have the strength to keep on fighting more then a few more minutes if he was lucky. But the way things where going that were a pipe dream.

"Ggghhh…" Naruto grunted as the pain in his right arm continued to grow it was getting so hot and it felt like his skin was going to melt right off the bone.

Slowly a reddish orange glow began to surround his right arm. A strong wave of heat began to come from his arm. Then his arm exploded in a burst of fire.

'KABOOOMMM'

'FWOOSH'

The fire continued to grow as it ripped right on out of his arm. It rose straight up then it divide into eight different streams of fire.

Slowly each of the streams of fires started to take a different shape but the core shape was the same.

Dragons.

They're where eight Dragons made of fire. Each was looking straight at Naruto.

Silence…

The battle that had been raging had stopped at the appeared of the dragons of fire. No one moved not one even made a sound. Everyone stared at the creatures of fire in mute shock.

A female voice broke the silence.

"T-the Hachiryu…" Kagehoshi murmured in shock. Her gaze shifting between the Fire dragons that she hadn't seen since Recca had summoned them and the blond haired boy that they had come from. _W-who is this child? How was he able to bring forth the mightiest of the fire sprits?_

_**0/0/0/0**_

(The End… For Now)

YESSS… I finally completed the second chapter of this story. I am sorry that it took me this long to complete this chap. But with working on my Ranma ½ fan fiction _A Fighting Spirit,_ My Naruto SI, and two different Harry Potter Fanfics. I apologize for the slow update. This is my longest chapter that I've written yet.

If you have any questions or some ideals about my story I am always willing to listen to any ideal.

Please leave a review, and flames will be deleted Immediately. Objective opinions on how to improve the story are always welcome. If you see a spot that I missed in my self check. Please inform me so I can make the proper corrections.

Well let see nothing much to say sooo… I guest I'll leave it at that.

**See you next chap: **Kagehoshi meets Naruto. Naruto learns about the history of his clan and the trials of mastering the fire dragons begin as well.


End file.
